No one ever said being a parent was easy
by SweetFruits
Summary: Well by a series of unfortunate events it looks like poor Stork and Finn are left babysitting their new 1-year-old leader! Poor Aerrow's been turned into a baby and its up to Stork and Finn to get him back to normal. If only Aerrow would stay still long enough for them to do that.


~ I wanted to write something fun, and what better than babies. This story involves baby Aerrow and a hopeless Stork and Finn trying to take care of him. I'm pretty sure someones already did something like this (its a common au) but I wanted to put my own spin on it. Reviews and critiques would be nice ~*

* * *

A large yellow eye stared ahead from behind a crystal that scattered rays of light across the room, scaring the blue furry creature Radarr off his feet and onto his best red-headed friends shoulder.

"Stork do you have to worry about every little thing we bring onto the Condor?

Piper knows what she's doing." The red-head, Aerrow, asked.

"I don't trust it." The green amphibian man said matter-a-fact, leaning back from the blue crystal, Piper had recently brought on board to show off.

"Stork you don't trust anything." It was the blue haired girl Piper's turn to talk now

"For good reason. While all of you may like to bring your little trinkets home, it's up to me to make sure we don't all get infected, or blown up, or eaten. I'm, just being safe."

"Stork you don't need to worry, I'm going to run every test I can on it. Nothing is going to eat you." The girl said picking up the crystal with a pair of tongs off the round table. "Now if you excuse me I have work to do."

"Besides Stork," Aerrow said, Radarr leaping off his shoulder. "Its my job to make sure we don't get eaten. And I trust Pipers judgment." He reassured the Merb before he walked through the door after Piper.

"Whatever. Do what you want. Just leave old Stork to his ramblings. Ugh." Stork grumbled to himself as he went back to Condors controls.

Finn, who was beside Junko at the round table trying to build a tower of cards (only to have Junko's large hands accidentally knock it down), piped up. "Dude why ya gotta worry about everything, it's just a crystal." He huffed as another card fell.

"Yes! It's just a crystal. But it could be any crystal! Who knows what that thing does. Anything could happen!"

Junko picked up a card again and tried to put it on top of their thirtieth attempt at the tower, only to have it come apart. "Don't worry Stork, Piper knows what shes doing. And besides if anything goes wrong me and Finn will be there to help!" Junko beamed putting a fist up and a hand on his muscle.

Stork stared ahead at the window.

"Ya. That's what I'm worried about."

Aerrow made his way after Piper down the hall. Stork may say some crazy things, but he was right when he said they should be safe. Not that he didn't trust Piper, he just wanted to make sure everything was ok. Walking up to the door of Pipers crystal nursery he knocked."Come in!" Aerrow heard, opening the door with a swish. He leaned against the door frame. "Hey, hows it going?"

Piper was at her table playing with a few contraptions."Not bad, I'm just setting up my equipment now. Do you need something?"

"Nothing, I just thought I'd chat. So where did you find this thing anyways?"

"Oh, you wouldn't believe it. I was doing some recon on the Terra we were just at and I saw it in a tree."

Aerrow gave her a puzzled look. "In a tree?"

"Mhmm!" She confirmed. "It was lodged in the middle of the tree, almost like it had grown there. I just carefully cut it out and then took it back to the Condor. I've never seen anything like this, I have no idea what it could be."

"Well, I'm sure you'll find out. Lets just be careful though, Storks kinda right, we should try and be safe."

"Are you saying I'm not safe?" Piper smiled at him.

"Don't worry, you're the safest person I know." Aerrow smiled back.

"I'm gonna go check backup on Stork and the rest. I'll be on the bridge if you need me."

"Kay." Piper said already focused on her work.

Aerrow shook his head to himself as he made his way down the hall. Why did he bother worrying about what Stork said. With Piper on it nothing was gonna go wrong.

Everything was going wrong. Stork held tight onto the controls as they tried to fly out of his hands. It had been not even an hour and now everything was falling apart. Part of him kind of wanted to smile when he realized his doom prophecy was right, but that thought went out the window as a large refrigerator crashed into the window shield. He winced at the crack it made. He could hear everyone behind him running around in a panic.

A storm. Just great, and not only a storm, a hurricane. The Condor trapped right smack in the middle of it. Finn and Piper were behind him trying to tie down everything flying about, while Junko attempted to hold the engine together.

"Stork how are we? Can we make it out of this?" he heard Aerrow yell beside him.

He looked down toward the gauges. "Uuum well we could be better. By the looks of it were in a stand still with the storm. We only have enough strength to stay like this until the storm dies down, oooor we run out of power and crash to our fiery doom." Stork added a darker tone to that last part.

"Ok, we don't have enough strength then. Everybody, listen up! Stop what you're doing and get as many crystals as you can and shove them into the converter. Were gonna out match this storm!"

The rest of the team nodded their heads and ran off to different parts of the ship.

"Stork do you think you can make the ship last a bit longer?"

Stork looked at the situation in front of him. "Would I be trying to do anything else?" He said sarcastically.

"Right." Aerrow nodded and ran off to help the others.

Finn scrambled about as the Condor rocked back and forth, tipping from one foot to the other as he ran down the halls. He had a few small cooking crystals in his hands, as well as some of his extra cross bolts, but he was having a hard time finding much else. "Crystal, crystal. Come'on there's gotta be some somewhere." A large bang sent the ship flying to the right causing Finn to crash into the wall. "Well it would be a lot easier to find them if I could stay on my feet!" he yelled to himself. It was then he realized that he had landed in front of Pipers crystal nursery.

"Jack pot!"

Quickly rushing inside he looked about. Empty crate, empty crate, empty crate. Oh there was a paralyzer stone and a- oh wait no that was just a piece of scrap metal. What the heck where was the good stuff?

He then recalled that a few days ago Piper had said she was running low on crystals, and they were suppose to be flying over to the depot today.

"Ugh great, right when we need them."

He was about to run out the door when he spotted something from the corner of his eye. In the far corner in a containment unit, sat the blue crystal Piper had brought onto the ship that morning.

"Yes!" he said in triumph, laying the crystals in his hands onto the floor and running over to the unit. He kneeled down in front of the contraption to figure a way to get it open. The crystal sat in a glass cage held by metal arms. A panel read different information on the side and below on an extending panel was a series of buttons. Finn hesitated on which one to press. "Uuuuh, how do you open this thing again." Another large bang rocked the condor and Finn realized there was no time to hesitate. Covering his eyes with one hand he pressed the large red button in the middle of the panel. After a few mechanical sounds he looked down to see the crystal was free.

"Sweet."

He held the crystal up towards him. It was octagonal, and a bright sky blue, slightly transparent as well. "This things gotta have a lotta juice. The guys are so gonna thank me when they find out I saved the Condor."

He then realized that Piper might be a bit mad. "Aaah, i'm sure she'll understand. Not crashing to our deaths in the wastelands is way better than some dumb crystal, right?"

And with that Finn ran down the hall towards the converter.

It was at this very moment that fate decided, probably for many reasons, that it did not like Finn. Before he could go towards the converter, he heard a large crash and bang from the bridge. It sounded as if another carrier had crashed into the Condor. Hesitating on whether to put the crystal in or see if his friend was alright, he opted that seeing if Stork was ok was the closer option. He put the crystal into his pocket and raced towards the bridge.

Running onto the bridge he noticed an extremely large hole in the window shield and a large ship engine off to the side, crashed into the wall.

Stork was at the helm still desperately trying to hold things together.

"Dude." Finn whispered.

The sound of footsteps came behind him and he looked over.

"Is everything ok what happened?". It was Aerrow.

"Oh you know, it's just my beautiful condor GETTING DESTROYED!" Stork yelled angrily.

"Once we get out of this you can worry about that later!" the skyknight yelled.

Stork grumbled at the controls. "If. We get out of this."

Aerrow, Finn and Stork were about to resume fighting to keep the condor a float when fate decided it had enough and that the Storm Hawks were going down. A very large gust of wind, larger than any other they had witnessed before rocked the Condor sending it flying. Finn, Aerrow, Stork as well as a small chicken, flew about screaming as the condor plummeted. It was in Finns horrible panic, he noticed something. The crystal in his pocket was no longer there. Instead it was tumbling about around the condor.

"Uh oh."

Finn tried to scramble after the crystal, but the rocking of the ship just sent him flying into the walls. He yelled in frustration. Then as he was about to be sent into another part of the condor, he twisted his body so his feet landed first. Then in a split second he lined up with the crystal and leaped forward. In a feet of slow motion, at least that's how Finn saw it, the blondes hands extended towards the crystal. He reached out as far as he could and just barely grabbed a hold of it, crashing back into another wall.

He yelled in triumph, a large smile on his face. And then that smile fell when he realized the crystal was glowing. He sighed, this just had to happen didn't it. Finn was quickly rocked again onto the other side of the condor and in that moment decided he wanted to be very far away from the crystal. He took it in his hand as he was falling and threw it in a random direction. Which happened to be the random direction Aerrow was in. Aerrow, who was holding onto the condors railing, noticed with wide eyes the glowing crystal flying at him. And that was the last thing he, Stork, and Finn saw before the Condor was enveloped in a bright blue light.

Stork opened one eye. Then another eye, and after feeling his body was still there, concluded he was not dead. That didn't stop him from being upset though, when he saw the state of the condor. Everything was a mess. The window shield was shattered, large bits of debris, from tree branches to home appliances littered the floor. The round table was broken as well as some pipes and bits of wall. Stork cried in despair. His beautiful condor! How was he going to fix this!

A scurrying sound from outside made him jump back. Looking out the window he noticed they had landed on a lush green Terra, large trees and grass spread about as the high afternoon sun shone in. Well at least it was better than the wastelands. Stork sighed. This was just great, stranded on a Terra, the condor in horrible disrepair, and where the heck was the rest of the team? A sound answered his thoughts. Underneath a chunk of debris something moved about. Cautiously, he went up to it. "Hello? Who's there?"

Silence.

He moved a bit forward, this time grabbing a random branch lying on the ground, on his way. "If you're a poisonous bark-harpy, or a crazed storm demon, could you please say so now. I warn you I know just how to deal with you're- Oh its just you Aerrow." Stork said noticing the red hair sticking out from under the debris. It was Aerrow thank Atmos.

Then at that moment the red hair rose, and there was a pair of large green eyes, and a small face, and then Aerrow (whose shirt was now too large for him) gave a worrying sound and stepped out of the debris. In front of Stork was no longer their brave leader of the Storm Hawks but a small 1-year-old boy, looking about worriedly.

"Ooooh, that's not good."

* * *

~* Updates will probably be quicker with this story. Anyways please comment and tell me what you think. The next chapter will have baby Aerrow I promise.~*


End file.
